This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A five-year program involving research pilot projects of one- or two-year duration will be conducted under the guidance and direction of the COBRE Program Director, Roger Koeppe. The goals of the program will be to encourage investigators to develop new technologies and generate preliminary data for future NIH grant applications. Priority will be given to pilot projects that show promise for spawning new technologies and increasing the base of NIH support available on the University of Arkansas campus. The annual budget for the Research Pilot Project Program will consist of $200,000 in NIH COBRE funds supplemented with $150,000 in matching funds, to give a total annual budget of $350,000 (direct costs). A six-person committee will review proposals annually and will recommend funding priorities based upon innovation, the quality of the proposed research and the prospects for sustainable funding and bona fide scientific breakthroughs.